Fractured Diamonds
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: It had to be done with the utmost of stealth. It had to be done without being detected by the owner of the house, and she had to do it. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

_It had to be done with a utmost of stealth._

_It had to be done without being detected by the owner of the house, and she had to do it._

**-X-x-X-**

Kagome's day had started out relatively normal; she had gone for a jog, and then had coffee with her old friends from high school. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had insisted on coffee once a month together. Then she had cleaned her small apartment, and had gone shopping. Her favorite formal dress store was having a sale, so she stopped by and started browsing.

Kagome was trying a pretty dress of red, when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome, you have work. Stop by the office." The voice on the other end chirped. She sighed, ending the call. After changing out of the dress, and putting her own clothes back on, she made her way to the till. The cashier folded it up neatly, and gave her a wink as he passed it back in a pristine white box. She gave a flattered smile, before leaving.

Kagome drove to a small building, located in the middle of the city. She swiped a card through several security terminals, before she proceeded deeper into the building. The stark white walls made her squint a moment, but she recovered quickly. A hand rose into the air, and she made her way over to it.

"Hey, Kagome!" the male smiled; he had raised his hand.

"Hojo," She nodded. "You called me in?"

"Yeah, the boss needs some top secret information, but it's located in-" Hojo paused, brushing his lanky brown hair from his face. He lowered his hazel eyes to his high-tech computer screen, and then turned it so Kagome could see.

The monitor was filled with a video screen, and it immediately filled with the face of her employer.

"Naraku," She nodded, giving the man a slight smile. He flashed one of his own, and then his face turned serious.

"Kagome, I have dire need of your skills."

"So Hojo said." She took a seat in a padded leather chair. "What is it you want me to do?"

"I need information, but it's inside the gang leader's own home, on his personal laptop." Naraku frowned, and brushed black hair off his face. "He's throwing a party tonight, and we've managed to secure a position on the guest list for you."

"What kind of information is it?" Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"Illegal acts; drug deal records, crimes. He's a gang leader, Kagome. Our client may be his own brother, but we're trying to bust the guy!" Naraku sounded exasperated. "Just copy his entire hard drive, and we'll look at it later."

"Yes, Naraku." She closed her piercing blue eyes momentarily. "I assume you'll have somebody send me the details?"

"Yes, you're free to go."

"Right. Bye." She stood, swinging the monitor around to her friend. "Thanks, Hojo."

"Oh, no problem, Kags." He laughed. "By the way, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I don't know. It depends if Naraku has a job for me." She frowned, turning to leave. He sighed quietly as the door shut behind her.

The male in the next desk over sent him a sympathetic look.

**-X-x-X-**

Kagome went over to her computer the moment she returned home, and turned it on.

The information she wanted was in an email from one of the more elite of Hojo's co-workers.

_To: AgentK _

_From: Elite5Member _

_Kagome_

_Your target tonight it the gang leader's laptop. It is located in his personal study/library at all times._

_Your identity is as follows: your name is Cecilia Neavu, the sister and co-owner of a illegal car dealership in France. You're heritage is Japanese, but you're parents moved to France with the two of you at a young age._

_You are the younger of the two, and your brother's name is Jacques Neavu._

_The party the target is hosting is a formal one, we won't provide clothing._

_You'll choose how you approach the problem._

_Elite 5 Member_

Kagome reviewed the email in her head several times as she pulled off her jeans and threw them on the bed. She pulled on a black thong, and a matching lace bra. The new dress she had bought was taken out of its box and she pulled it on.

It was tight from her breast to her hips, and then flowed like a waterfall down to the floor. It had a plunging v-neck, and loose, draping sleeves to her elbows. Under the dress, she had on a pair of skintight, black shorts, and a tight black strapless top. For shoes, she wore red, knee high boots with heels. Then after grabbing a bag filled with anything she might need, she started the car and drove to the address she had been sent.


	2. Chapter 2

The party took place at the mansion of the gang leader, and Kagome had no trouble entering the premises. The guard at the door took several minutes to find her name on the list, but he let her in. Inside she was led to the ballroom, and let herself drift among the guests. The host of the party entered just moments after herself, and strode to the chair at the head of the room, where he sat with grace.

Kagome took a good look at him.

His skin was pale, and across each cheek bone was a magenta stripe. Between the silver bangs on his forehead, was a cobalt crescent moon. His golden eyes roamed over the enormous room, and long claws tapped against the arm of the chair.

The target was youki, a tai.

Sesshomaru Taisho, lord of the west, was her target.

Not only was he the CEO of Taisho Weaponry, but he was a powerful man, who dealt with illegal drugs. He had several followers, and they called themselves _'The Silver Pack'_. When contacting the powerful Taiyouki, they called him _'Silver Alpha_.' His beta was unknown, but he did have one.

The client Kagome was working for, under the orders of Naraku, was his own sibling. Inuyasha Tashio, was the younger of the Tashio brothers, and was Sesshomaru's half brother. Inuyasha, like his brother had silver hair, and unique eyes, although his were amber. His face had no markings, and long deadly claws adorned the ends of his fingers. On his head he wore a baseball cap, and only when he took it off, did you realize he was a hanyo.

The half-brother was not here.

After making sure that Sesshomaru was occupied, she slipped from the ballroom. The guard posted outside gave her directions to the bathroom. She knew where it was already, the email had contained blueprints of the house, and she had memorized them.

The bathroom had a large window, which had a ledge under it. Kagome dropped onto it, and shuffled across the ledge to the next window. After hoisting herself up onto the second floor, she proceeded to climb to the roof. Once on the roof, the study was easy to find, for it had a roof of raised glass.

Kagome pulled off her dress and tighten a grappling belt onto her waist. The bag of supplies was emptied onto the belt, which was also a tool belt. A gun was strapped into a holster on each leg, and a knife went into a hidden compartment on her belt. When the end of the grappling line was secured to the roof, Kagome slid open one of the glass panels, and lowered herself into Sesshomaru's study.

The phone in her back pocket vibrated, and frowned. She flicked it on, and her frown increased. Incoming call from her mother, and a missed text from Hojo.

The text she checked.

Her blue eyes widened, and she slung herself into the darkest corner of the study. Lucky for her, there was a tiny shelf on which she could perch.

One of the Elite 5 had managed to place a tracking dot on Sesshomaru, and he was heading toward the study.

A single ray of light appeared as the door swung open, and Sesshomaru stepped in. Kagome held her breath, and concealed her scent. The miko powers in her body allowed her the ability to do that.

The silver haired lord opened a single drawer, pulled out a single folder and left the room, locking the door behind him. Hojo texted her to signify when he had returned to the ballroom. She let out the breath she had been holding and swung back to the middle of the room.

Kagome lowered herself to the floor, and opened the laptop on his desk. She waited impatiently as it started up, and glared at the password request. She pulled a large USB flash drive from her belt, and a long wire. One end of the wire went into the back of the laptop, and the other into her phone.

She scrolled through the computer's information, and unplugged the phone. The password went into the computer, and it lit up with a default picture. Kagome shoved the USB into the port, and entered a command into the computer prompt screen. She tapped her fingers against the desk as the bar slowly filled to 100%.

The blue eyed female put the USB back into her pocket, logged off and erased her scent from the desk and computer. She hit a button on her belt and the strong cable pulled her upward. Kagome pulled herself over the edge of the glass, and dropped lightly onto the roof.

She put all the gear she had back into her bag, put the formal dress back on, then scaled down the house. She entered through the bathroom window, and deleted the texts Hojo had sent her. She touched up her makeup and her hair, then exited the bathroom. Her reappearance to the ballroom did not go unnoticed. The guard by the door narrowed his eyes.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"I was in the bathroom." Kagome sneered, French accent thick on stumbling Japanese. "My mother called as I was leaving and I was talking to her."

The guard stepped back.

"Sorry, Ma'am." He lowered his gaze.

"Hmph. I should think so." Kagome huffed, storming down into the ballroom. She headed for the buffet tables, and ate her fill. The party would last for hours, she didn't have to be here for all of it. Finally, Sesshomaru glided from his chair and asked a nearby human to dance.

Her dress was dangerously low, her black hair was piled into a elaborate bun. Brown eyes gazed at the tall male lustily, and the two began to dance. Kagome headed for the door, glaring at the guard as she swept past. The car she was using had been parked fairly close to the house, and Kagome sighed as she slid into it.


End file.
